


Warmth

by Missy



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: An AU in which Sam and Rebecca really did produce a child.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Rebecca Chambers stood erect beside the beer taps while Sam tried to convince Cliff and Norm that no, really, there were only four words for baseball in the English language. She was desperately trying to ignore her morning sickness, which she didn’t want to explain to him. 

Naturally she couldn’t ignore her body, no matter how much poise and sophistication she had. Sam had the grace to wait until she was finished throwing up to knock on the bathroom door, and then be quite kind when he asked her to come to his office for a talk.

“Um…have any news on the baby front?” he was trying to look casual, aloof, sarcastic, but the nerve at his jawline was jumping and he had hope in his eyes.

She nodded. “I took a blood test. It looks like I’m pregnant.”

One word did have the ability to change everything; she might have known it would change Sam, too. “Oh sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me?” he pulled out a chair and tried to get her to sit down but Rebecca glared at him.

“I’m not dying, you meathead,” she sighed. “I didn’t want to tell you because your enthusiasm…waned.” She rubbed her upper arms and gave him a side-eyed glare. “Have you changed your mind or am I going to raise this baby alone?”

“Oh no, no. I’ll be there, I promise.” He held out his arms and awkwardly she rested in them. “I um…I appreciate and like you. You’re a great gal. I wouldn’t want to share my genes with anyone else in the world.” His hand rubbed gently along the length of her spine, and her internal organs seemed to release the tension keeping them trembling on a live wire with one fell whoosh.

“Okay.” She relaxed into his grip with a sigh. For all of her mixed feelings about Sam Malone, his body heat continued to make her feel like she was a million bucks.


End file.
